The New Avater
by X-Charlotte R.-X
Summary: Sorrow arose when Avatar Celeste of the earth tribe fell, but now the time has come for the new Avatar to be reincarnated, but what happens when she is forced to chose between her ruler, and harmony within the nations?
1. Prologue

**So, I added a prologue because, as KiwiGuy2010 pointed out, there are some gaps in Chapter one. So maybe this will answer questions…**

**I don't own Avatar or anything in it.**

Silence. Nobody moved. Nobody made a sound. Silent tears fell, practically making an ocean. One by one, the earth kingdom people would come forth, and place an array of beautiful flowers on her grave, and whisper their prayers to her. They could feel the bittersweet sorrow in the air, as if the Avatar spirits were crying also. Not one smile, not one joyful laugh or chuckle, for Avatar Celeste had fallen.

**9 months later**

"Zami! Come here sweetie!"

Azami giggled and crawled towards her mother, Dawn.

"I love you so much Azami!" Dawn held the baby close to her, softly rocking her back and forth.

The baby smiled up at her mother, her amber eyes beaming.

"You're going to be a troublesome baby won't you? I can't believe we have a little firebender!"

Azami's father nodded, staring at his daughter like she was the most amazing little girl in the world, and to him, she was.

Dawn set her baby down on the carpet, letting her crawl freely.

Azami looked around, curiously. She wanted to find something to play with, but their cabin was a very boring place for a baby. Finally, she saw something that caught her eye. While Dawn wasn't looking, she made her way over to the stairs, which slightly resembled the slides at her day care. Carefully, she sat herself on the top step and propelled herself forward, with a little too much force. She screamed, confused and upset, as she flew forward, headfirst, for the hard wood floors.

Dawn, finally realizing what was happening, shrieked loudly, running for her baby, but what she saw was not what she was expecting. Azami was floating in mid air above the bottom step, completely silent, her eyes glowing blue. Surrounding her was a series of knots made from air, that only little Azami could be creating. After a few seconds, Azami slowly fell to the floor, completely intact. Her glowing eyes faded to their regular color, and the sphere of wind died. She now looked like a normal baby. But obviously, she was not.

Her father ran over to Dawn, concerned.

"What happened?"

"Our daughter is the Avatar."

He gawked at her, confused.

"But… Are you sure?"

"SHE JUST AIRBENDED! YES I'M SURE!"

'Okay, okay just stay calm and-"

"I can't stay calm! Our daughter is the Avatar! I can't handle that!" Dawn yelled, sobbing.

"Then what do we do?"

"We can't keep her. I just wanted a regular child!"

Dawn was on the ground, her face buried in her hands, knowing she would have to give up her only child.


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyyy everyone! This is my first fanfiction... so... it might be a disaster... but we'll see! I know, I know, the chapters are short, but that means they'll be up here faster! So yeah. It kinda sucks. Well enjoy! **

**I don't own Avatar or anything in it.**

I peered out from under the silk crimson covers that encased me in warmth, whispered pleas to stay there forever. I groaned at the rising sun, wanting it to leave for just a few more precious moments of sleep.

Hearing the footsteps coming from outside my door, I dove out of my safe haven and started to get ready for school as fast as I could.

"I'm changing! Don't come in!" I shouted, knowing I would get in major trouble if I was caught asleep after 6:30.

"Hurry," the guard growled.

Rubbing my tired eyes, I sauntered toward my dresser and grabbed my clothes, slipping on the expensive, silk, firenation academy uniform. I looked myself in the mirror, brushing out the knots in my tangled brown hair, and gathered it in a messy ponytail.

Once I was at least halfway presentable, I made my way to the dining room, where the other orphans had already started to eat.

"You're late," the guard muttered, cruelty in his voice.

Sitting down, I picked at the fruits and vegetables, ignoring the guard. As always, he didn't yell.

They never did. If any other child was late for meal time they would have been hung by their feet for other's amusement, but for some reason, the guards never yelled at me.

When we were finished the guards hurried us out to go to school. If you haven't noticed by now, my life is very boring. I live in a firenation orphanage with no idea where my parents are, and go to school where I basically have no friends. You may think this would make me sad, but truthfully, I became socially numb. The one thing I had a passion for? Firebending.

I thank the heavens I have firebending, because really, if I didn't, I would have nothing to live for. I stared at my feet as I walked toward the school, wishing nothing but to be back in my bed asleep. Swiftly darting through the crowd of students, I made it into the school unscathed.

Everywhere, a sea of red silk surrounded me, where children of different ages were trying to make it to their classes. Flustered, I hurried up the stairs where the 12-13 year olds go. Quickly I darted into my History of the Firenation class and made it to my seat without doing anything stupid or embarrassing.

Around me, kids talked and laughed joyfully, and it made me mad. I know it's not their fault that their lives were perfect, but when I looked at how happy they were, it made me seer with anger, and want nothing but to burn them all. Typical firebender urge, but I manage to control it. Most of the time.

"Quiet, class." Teacher Aya said blandly. "Today we will be learning about the Firenation war and Firelord Zuko."

We stood simultaneously and recited together, "May Firelord Zuko forever rest in peace." it was something we were required to say when a deceased Firelord was mentioned.

"Who can tell me who Zuko's father was? Azami I'm sure you can tell us."

I looked up, startled. "Firelord Ozai. But Zuko took his place after Ozai's battle with Avatar Aang."

Teacher Aya nodded. "And why are Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang so important to history, Azami?"

"Because together they restored balance to the world..."

I was a bit confused as to why she was asking me all these questions.

"Yes... Indeed. And isn't that the job of the avatar? To keep balance to the world," She muttered to herself.

Silence lingered in the air as we pondered Teacher Aya's strange behavior.

She looked up at us, as if awakening from a dream.

"Moving on." Aya said briskly.


End file.
